Barefoot Cinderella
by Milda Malione
Summary: Luna Lovegood tak pernah menyukai pesta dansa. Ia tak peduli dengan penampilannya, ia bahkan tak pernah bermimpi akan diajak berdansa oleh salah satu juara Triwizard. My first pairing Harry/Luna. Timeline tahun keempat, ketika Harry pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Luna di Hogwarts. Read?


Hola, ini fanfic pertama saya dengan pairing Harry/Luna, jadi mohon dimaklum kalau alurnya cepat tak beraturan dan romance-nya kurang berasa ^^,V

.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya Madam Rowling, tapi cerita ini murni imajinasi saya.

.

Happy Reading!

.

Harry memperhatikan seseorang disana. Tentu saja bukan Hermione atau Cho. Dua perempuan itu tidak sendiri saat ini. Mereka sedang asyik berdansa bersama pasangannya. Cho dengan Cedric—yang membuat Harry sangat menyesal tidak mengajaknya lebih dulu—, dan tanpa ia sangka, Hermione dengan Viktor Krum.

Pandangannya kembali berpusat pada perempuan itu. Harry jarang sekali melihatnya, bahkan mungkin ini kali pertama Harry menyadari dia ada di Hogwarts, maka boleh dipastikan jika dia bukanlah murid asrama Gryffindor. Harry berpikir rasanya tidak mungkin jika ia adalah murid Beauxbaton. Perempuan itu juga menurutnya kurang populer, berarti dia bukan anggota tim quidditch asrama manapun. Meski begitu, perempuan itu menarik menurutnya.

Dia tidak cantik. Jangan samakan dia dengan Cho atau Hermione yang berdandan malam ini. Keunikan yang ia pancarkan menjadi satu-satunya daya tarik yang membuat Harry tak berhenti menatapnya. Rambut pirangnya tergerai begitu saja, tanpa pilinan atau kepang hias seperti yang dilakukan gadis lain. Jubah pestanya menurut Harry lebih aneh dan kuno dari jubah pesta kiriman Mrs. Weasley yang digunakan Ron. Ia memakai gaun berjuntai yang panjangnya sampai betis, warnanya ungu terang dan mencolok, membuat Harry berpikir jika tiba-tiba lampu mati, maka gaun perempuan itulah yang akan terlihat lebih dulu. Pikirannya membuat ia tersenyum sendiri tanpa sadar.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, Harry, ada anak Beauxbaton yang mengajakku berdansa." Terdengar suara Parvati Patil di sebelahnya yang mulai gusar.

"Apa?" Harry melongo.

"Oh, lupakan!" Parvati menarik gaunnya dengan kesal, menjauhi tempat Harry duduk.

Sama sekali Harry tidak peduli. Ia masih memperhatikan perempuan aneh disana. Bukan hanya warna terangnya yang membuat gaun yang dia pakai terlihat tidak biasa, rumbai di tangannya membuat penampilan perempuan itu terbilang tidak waras dan membuatnya lebih kelihatan seperti boneka Halloween yang bernyawa.

Lebih dari itu semua, penampilan perempuan aneh itu lengkap sudah dengan keadaan kakinya yang telanjang. Ia tidak memakai alas kaki apapun, dan yang membuat Harry merasa aneh, dia kelihatan nyaman tanpa merasa kedinginan.

Cukup sudah lamunannya. Parvati telah berdansa dengan orang lain dan langsung lupa pada Harry. Tapi sekali lagi, Harry tidak peduli. Perempuan aneh di depannya kini sudah memenuhi hampir seperempat isi kepalanya. Tentu saja setengah bagian pikirannya masih ia gunakan untuk memikirkan Piala Triwizard yang penuh risiko, dan seperempat bagian lagi habis ia gunakan untuk memikirkan bekas luka di dahinya yang terasa lebih menyakitkan akhir-akhir ini. Tanpa Harry sadari, ia bahkan sudah tidak memikirkan Cho lagi. Perempuan aneh di depannyalah yang kini ia perhatikan.

Harry bangkit dari duduknya. Perempuan itu berdiri terpaku di seberang sana dengan tatapan kosong dari matanya yang menonjol. Harry berani bertaruh bahwa perempuan itu tidak sadar jika ia diperhatikan sedari tadi.

Mengumpulkan keberanian, Harry melangkah menjauhi tempat duduknya. Tidak ia dengar seruan heran Ron yang memanggil-manggil. Tujuannya hanya satu: mendekati perempuan aneh itu, berkenalan atau mungkin mengajaknya berdansa jika ia mau.

"Hai," sapa Harry setelah ia ada di hadapannya.

Yang disapa tak langsung menjawab. Matanya menatap Harry dari ujung rambut—tanpa melewatkan bekas lukanya—, jas pesta hitam yang ia kenakan, hingga sepatu mengkilat di kakinya. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak, antara takjub, tak percaya atau malah tak bereaksi apapun.

"Hai," sapa Harry lagi, "Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Kau Harry Potter?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, jelas sekali ia tidak memperhatikan perkataan Harry sebelumnya.

"Ya," Harry mulai tak sabar, "Kau bersekolah di Hogwarts, bukan?" lagi-lagi Harry menepis pikiran bahwa gadis ini berasal dari Beauxbaton.

"Aku Lovegood, Luna Lovegood."

Aku bahkan belum menanyakan siapa namanya. Batin Harry.

"Oh, Luna. Hai," merasa sapaannya belum dijawab, Harry kembali mengulang.

"Halo, Harry Potter."

Dan kini Harry sudah cukup puas dengan Luna yang balas menyapanya. Percakapan mereka hampir tersambung.

"Aku jarang melihatmu, Luna. Kau dari asrama mana?" Harry berharap banyak tidak mendengar jawaban "Slytherin".

"Oh." Mulutnya membentuk bulatan, "Aku Ravenclaw."

Harry bernapas lega. "Dengan Cho Chang, kalau begitu?" tanyanya lagi.

Luna mengangguk-angguk. "Dia cantik," ia bergumam pelan.

Ya. Harry mengakuinya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Cho saat ini.

"Kau tidak berdansa?" Harry mengalihkan topik tentang Cho.

Luna hanya menggeleng. Pandangannya berkeliling, entah mencari siapa. "Kemana pasangan dansamu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Parvati berdansa dengan murid Beauxbaton."

"Kau meninggalkannya?"

"Dia yang meninggalkanku sebenarnya."

"Kenapa?" mata Luna menyiratkan rasa penasaran.

"Bosan, mungkin." Harry mengangkat bahu, "Aku sedang tidak ingin berpesta."

"Aku juga," Luna mengaku terang-terangan, "Aku hampir akan meninggalkan Aula Besar jika kau tidak datang."

"Untuk apa?"

"Membuat kalung dari gabus Butterbeer lagi, punyaku sekarang mantra pelindungnya hampir hilang. Kau tahu, gabus-gabus Butterbeer punya potensi untuk dijadikan jimat."

Harry tidak mengerti apapun yang Luna katakan. Tapi demi menghormati lawan bicaranya saat ini, ia hanya tersenyum samar. Sekilas matanya menoleh pada kalung yang tergantung di leher Luna. Benar saja, kalung itu 'berliontin' gabus Butterbeer.

"Kemana sepatumu?" akhirnya Harry mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

Luna menunduk memandang sepasang kakinya yang tidak memakai apa-apa. Ia menggerakkan-gerakkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak memakainya," katanya lemah.

"Kau tidak merasa kedinginan atau apa?"

"Biasa saja."

Dia memang aneh. Harry berkata dalam hatinya.

Musik dari band The Weird Sister masih mengalun. Harry tidak tahu apa jenis musik yang sedang dimainkan band itu. Mungkin alasan itulah yang membuatnya tidak memiliki nafsu berdansa sedikitpun.

"Kau mau berdansa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Harry.

Luna melongo. Matanya yang menonjol berbinar ketika bersirobok pandang dengan Harry. Ia tak percaya akan mendengar pertanyaan itu dari salah satu juara turnamen Triwizard. Ia tak pernah membayangkan Harry akan menghampirinya di pesta dansa, bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun bermimpi ia akan mengajaknya berdansa. Baginya Harry Potter adalah sebuah angan, bukan kenyataan. Sekali lagi, ia tak pernah mengira akan bertemu dan berbicara langsung dengan The-Famous-Boy-who-Lived saat ini.

Harry tak perlu menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Luna. Tangannya seketika digenggam tangan dingin Luna. mereka melangkah ke lantai dansa, berkumpul bersama pasangan lain. Harry tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Beberapa menit lalu ia pertama kali melihat Luna Lovegood berdiri di hadapannya, menganggapnya murid perempuan paling aneh di Hogwarts, ia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang Luna bicarakan, dan sekarang mereka berdansa.

Lebih hati-hati, Harry melangkahkan kakinya di lantai dansa. Ia tak mau mendengar jeritan Luna ketika sepatu mengkilatnya tak sengaja menginjak kaki Luna yang bahkan tak memakai sandal.

Semua berjalan begitu saja. Luna tak perlu menarik tangan Harry untuk berada di pinggangnya, Harry telah melakukannya. Mereka berdansa dalam diam, dengan pikiran Harry yang melayang ke alam pertanyaan: kenapa ia berdansa bersama Luna Lovegood, dan kenapa perasaannya tidak sama ketika tadi ia berdansa dengan Parvati Patil.

Waktu terus berlalu. Bosan dengan tatapan Harry yang tak lepas memandangnya, Luna melepaskan tangan Harry dari pinggangnya. Ia kemudian mundur menjauh.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Sudah tengah malam. Aku akan menangkap nargle, mereka berkeliaran tengah malam." Luna berkata sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi, ada nada bingung dalam suaranya.

Harry tidak tahu apa itu nargle. Tapi yang membuat ia lebih tidak mengerti adalah perasaanya sendiri. Ia merasa kehilangan ketika ditinggal begitu saja oleh Luna di lantai dansa. Memandangi kepergian Luna yang melompat-lompat ceria dengan kaki kosongnya mengingatkannya kembali pada masalah-masalah yang harus ia hadapi, mengingatkan kembali memorinya tentang Cho, mengingatkan kembali bahwa Luna adalah perempuan aneh yang baru dikenalnya, yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Luna. Ia bahkan seperti Cinderella tanpa perlu sepatu kaca.

oOo

Thanks for reading. Hope you'll like it. :)

Review?


End file.
